Tom Riddle y el barreño de lejía
by Bennacker
Summary: ¿Cuál es el prog de tv favorito del Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo es una reunión de mortífagos? ¿Por qué Voldemort no tiene nariz? ¿Y por qué está tan pálido? Un fanfic de humor descubre la absurda y divertida verdad. Si no te ries, estás bajo la maldición Imperius
1. El día de la colada

**Tom Riddle y el barreño de lejía**

_¿A qué se debe la palidez extrema de Lord Voldemort? ¿Al rebote de la maldición contra Harry? ¿A la pócima de su resurrección? Un fanfic de humor descubre la absurda y divertida verdad. Si no te ries, estás bajo la maldición Imperius._

--

Esto ocurrió un sábado, durante la colada.

Como cada sábado, **Bellatrix** **Lestrange** se había acercado a la casa de **Lord** **Voldemort** para hacer un poco de limpieza y hacerle la colada. A ella no le importaba, al contrario, le encantaba restregarse con los calcetines sucios de su adorado maestro.

El sábado en cuestión, **Bellatrix** había estado particularmente distraída. Sabía que la victoria del **Señor Oscuro** se aproximaba. Lo había leído en un post que **Voldemort** había dejado en la puerta de la nevera: "La victoria está cerca. Comprar sardinas".

**Bellatrix** había echado botella y media de lejía al barreño donde iba a lavar, a mano desde luego (nada le producía más placer que frotar la ropa interior del **Señor Oscuro**), la ropa blanca de su maestro. Pero se distrajo y agarró el montón de ropa negra (capas, capuchas, túnicas,…) y ya se disponía a dejarla caer en el barreño lleno de lejía cuando **Voldemort**, que cruzaba el umbral ataviado con su batín de "_Hello Kitty!_" la vio.

En su interior supo que algo iba mal. (En ese mismo momento, **Dumbledore** acababa de borrar su nombre de la lista de la cena de exalumnos de **Hogwarts**). Pero no era eso, era más grave aún. Supo, sabe Merlín cómo, que aquel barreño contenía lejía y que su ropa oscura, que justo entonces **Bellatrix** dejaba caer, quedaría descolorida.

- ¡Nooooo! -gritó. Con uno de aquellos gritos con altavoz que podía hacer, y que hizo que a centenares de kilómetros a la redonda todos se detuvieran en sus ocupaciones y mirasen alrededor un instante.

**Fred** y **George Weasley** detuvieron sus experimentos temerosos que su madre los hubiese descubierto. **Ron** dejó de hurgase la nariz. Y **Herminone** NO dejó de estudiar la guía telefónica (¿creéis que se logran buenas notas si nos distraemos por un aterrador grito de origen desconocido?).

Más lejos aún, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, a **Harry** **Potter** le dolió la cicatriz. Se la frotó con empeño y dijo:

- **Tía Petunia**, me duele la cabeza…

- Ah –exclamó **Tío Vernon**-, así que te duele el melón, ¿eh? Pues eso no es excusa para que no sigas con tu trabajo.

Y **Harry** siguió con su tarea, que consistía en hacer de mueble reposa-pies para su **Tío Vernon**.

- Es que me duele mucho –se quejó el chico, que estaba estirado como un felpudo bajo las zapatillas peludas con forma de cabra que calzaba **Tío Vernon**.

- A mi me duele el bolsillo, chico, -dijo **Tío Vernon**-, y no me verás quejarme. Si te duele haz como Herodes…

- … ¡te jodes! –chilló **Dudley**, que estaba soplando su muñeca hinchable de Angelina Jolie (una _muggle_).

- ¡**Dudley**! –chilló **Tía Petunia**, y se acercó desde la cocina con las manos en jarras- ¿Qué vocabulario es este?

**Harry** sonrió, por fin se haría algo de justicia.

- Yo… yo sólo… -musitó **Dudley**. Y mientras buscaba una excusa, se olvidó de su muñeca y Angelina Jolie salió volando por la habitación.– sólo repito lo que oigo en la tele…

- Repite lo que oye en la tele… ¿Has oído **Vernon**?

- Sí, **Petunia** –dijo sin apartar la vista del periódico, concretamente de la sección de contactos "hombre busca hombre".

Y en contra de lo que **Harry** esperaba, **Tía Petunia** se agachó, agarró por los mofletes a su hijo y dijo:

- ¡Qué maravilla de hijo tengo! Oye una grosería por la tele y enseguida la aprende… tú –dirigiéndose a **Harry**-, deberías aprender algo de la televisión.

- A mí no me dejáis ver la televisión –musitó **Harry** desde el suelo.

- ¡Este chico siempre tiene una excusa para todo! Anda –dijo **Tío Vernon** levantando los pies de los riñones de **Harry**-, coge un par de cubos y ve a buscar agua a la fuente…

- ¿Qué fuente? Pero si sale agua del grifo…

- ¡A buscar agua, se te dice! ¿O crees que dejaremos que uses nuestra preciosa bañera otra vez? Te traes agua y te llenas un barreño.

- ¿Y me froto con un cactus? –sugirió **Harry** con ironía yendo hacía la cocina.

Pero dejemos esta amable charla doméstica y volvamos a casa de **Voldemort**. Donde la ropa negra seguían cayendo, muy lentamente, hacia el barreño lleno de lejía y entonces, cuando eso ocurriese, el **Señor Oscuro** tendría que llamarse el Señor Descolorido.

**Voldemort** agarró su barita, apuntó al barreño y chilló:

_¡Apartarus!_

La terrible maldición _Apartarus_ (una maldición que sólo podían usar los magos que trabajaban en empresas de mudanzas) chocó contra el suelo bajo el barreño. Pero… para desgracia de **Voldemort**, **Bellatrix** había encerado el piso con tanto esmero y tanta pulcritud que la maldición rebotó y el barreño saltó por los aires. Y así, el contenido del barreño, que era agua limpísima y lejía potentísima cayó encima de **Voldemort** que quedó blanco como un vaso de leche sin colacao.

¿No quedó descolorida también **Bellatrix**? Obviamente no. Cuando la bruja vio el error que había cometido, se lanzó para abrazar con todo su afecto y ternura la ropa sucia de **Voldemort**, y las capas negras y sucias la protegieron. La protegieron y quedaron emblanquecidas a tiras, como un traje de zebra.

_Continuará…_


	2. Espías en casa Voldemort

Capítulo 2 – **Espías en casa Voldemort**

**--**

- **Snape** –llamó **Voldemort** desde las sombras de su despacho. **Snape**, de pie sobre la alfombra, no le veía, pero sabía que **Voldemort** estaba ahí. Lo sabía porque era un gran mago, porque tenía algo así como un tercer sentido, porque podía sentirlo por la marca tatuada en su brazo y porque, antes de entrar, **Bellatrix** le había dicho "está ahí, en la oscuridad". – Te he mandado llamar para un asunto importante.

- Diga, mi señor –dijo **Snape** sacando bloc y lápiz, y anotando rápidamente.

- Verás **Severus**… ¡oye! ¿Qué diablos estás anotando si aún no he dicho nada?

- Es para el informe –dijo **Snape** tranquilamente.

- ¿El informe? ¿Qué informe?

- El informe que hago de todas sus actividades, mi señor.

- ¿Estás haciendo un informe DE MÍ? –y dio un paso al frente, hacia la luz. Y **Snape** vio que el **Señor Oscuro** estaba más blanco de lo que se volvía **Neville Longbotton** cuando le preguntaba una fórmula en Pociones. Pero más grave que la piel albina, **Snape** se fijó que las ropas del **Voldemort** habían adquirido unos matices o franjas blanquecinas.

- Gran disfraz de cebra, mi señor –dijo **Snape** con seriedad.

- ¿Cebra…? ¿¡QUÉ INFORME ES ESE!¿ ¡HABLA!

- Son unas breves notas –mintió **Snape** con tranquilidad-, para su biografía, oh señor… –**Lord** **Voldemort** se había acercado hasta la nariz gacha de **Snape**. Estaba tan cerca que si **Voldemort** no hubiese perdido su nariz por el golpe de una gárgola con forma de vaca lechera, se tocarían…

Pero hablemos un momento de la pérdida de la nariz de **Lord** **Voldemort**:

Todo empezó con un estornudo. Ni más ni menos que con un estornudo. **Lord** **Voldemort** se encontraba en su despacho, trabajando en su plan maléfico para dominar el mundo. Ya lo tenía muy avanzado, y ahora lo estaba pasando a limpio. Tenía pensado usar el _Powerpoint_ para hacer la presentación ante sus mortífagos. Sabía que si no le ponía unos dibujos atractivos gente como **Lucius** o **Yaxley** no lo entenderían. Y entonces, estornudó.

- ¡Achiuuuu!

**Lord** **Voldemort** agarró su varita y apuntando torpemente sobre su mesa, repleta de mapas, papelotes y un ejemplar del "Playbruja", gimió:

- ¡_Accio_ pañuelos de papel!

Para su desgracia, **Voldemort** había puesto un pisapapeles sobre su mesa para que nadie tocase sus cosas. El pisapapeles era una descomunal gárgola de una vaca lechera con afilados cuernos. Y al convocar los pañuelos, éstos salieron disparados hacía él, justo después de la descomunal gárgola que se empotró en su nariz, y se la dejó chata como una tabla de planchar. (Es decir, más plana que el pecho de **Cho Chang** en el primer libro, que es tan discreta que ni se la ve; a ella, no a su pecho, ¡pervertidos!)

Eso sí, desde ese día, **Lord** **Voldemort** no volvió a estornudar nunca más.

Y ahora, volvamos al despacho…

- No estará pensando –dijo **Snape** con calma-, que hago un informe de todas sus actividades y que luego lo mando a **Dumbledore**, ¿no?

**Voldemort** no se movió.

**Snape**, con la misma tranquilidad dijo:

- Que me dedico a espiarle, que revuelvo los cajones de sus calcetines, que husmeo en su basura, que leo sus pergaminos secretos que guarda bajo la almohada, que abro la cámara privada de **Gringotts** dónde hay una copia manuscrita del plan malvado de dominar el mundo,… no creerá que hago todo esto, ¿no?

- No lo sé, **Severus**, -susurró amenazante- dímelo tú.

- Pues no –mintió **Snape**.

- Entonces vale –y dio media vuelta y su capa cebrada ondeó en el despacho. – **Severus**, esta mañana he sufrido un atentado.

- ¿Un atentado, mi señor? ¿Se refiere al incidente con la lejía?

- Así que ya se ha hecho público… - y se llevó una mano blanca al rostro blanco-. Estoy rodeado de espías, **Severus**.

- A mí lo ha contado **Bellatrix**, hace unos minutos –dijo **Snape** mientras ataba un pequeño pergamino a la pata de una lechuza.

- Entonces sólo lo sabemos nosotros tres. No debe salir de aquí, **Severus**.

- No se preocupe –dijo cerrando la ventana por la que acaba de salir la lechuza mensajera, volando-. Puede confiar en mí.

- Bien. Es importante, ahora que la victoria está tan cerca, que permanezcamos más unidos que nunca. Inventaremos alguna cosa con explique mi aspecto… ¿se te ocurre algo convincente que justifique mi palidez?

Antes que pudiera responder, el brazo de **Voldemort** empezó a zumbar. **Snape** dio un pasó atrás. **Voldemort** se subió la manga y contempló su marca tenebrosa.

- Dichoso **Lucius**… -murmuró y descolgó.- Hola **Lucius**… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué? ¿Una oferta 3x2 de tinte para el pelo en el _Carrefur_? – **Voldemort** levantó la vista hacia **Snape**, las cejas de éste se unieron de pura incomprensión-, ¿se puede saber de qué hablas, **Lucius**? ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO TE HAS ENTERADO? ¿**Narcissa**? ¿Y de quién lo ha sabido? ¿El Ministerio de Magia? ¿_Muggles_? Maldita sea… No, **Lucius** tu mujer no, maldita sea la noticia… ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no es verdad! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME HAYA CAÍDO DENTRO DE UN BARREÑO DE LEJÍA? ¡Pues serán falsos esos rumores! ¡No, no quiero que vengas! ¡No, tampoco quiero ver a tu hijo **Draco**! ¿Para qué tendría que verle? ¡Adiós, **Lucius**! ¿Eh? ¡No! No me apetece venir a cenar a tu casa… ¡Adiós! ¡NO, MAÑANA TAMPOCO PUEDO. TENGO DENTISTA! ¡ADIÓS **LUCIUS**! –colgó enrabietado- ¡Qué tío pesado!

**Snape** se dirigió a la ventana, donde la lechuza mensajera daba golpecitos con el pico en el cristal.

- Lo sabe, **Severus**… todo el mundo sabe que he quedado blanquecino al caerme dentro de un barreño de lejía…

La lechuza dio un saltito adelante, ya no llevaba el pergamino.

- ¿Y cómo se habrán enterado? –preguntó **Snape**, mientras daba una galletita a su lechuza.

- Espías –murmuró **Voldemort**, al tiempo que daba vueltas por el despacho y las manos a la espalda de su túnica de cebra.- Estoy rodeado de espías, **Severus.**

- Sí, mi señor…

_Continuará…_

_­­__**--**_

**¿Te gusta el fic? ¡Díselo al autor! Le darás ánimos ahora que lo rodean los dementotes. Pues este fanfic se escribe desde la biblioteca de la prisión de Azkaban:P **


	3. La reunión

**La reunión**

-¡**Draco** no es gay! –chilló una voz mecánica. El timbre de la casa de los **Malfoy** siempre había sido bastante peculiar.

El **Señor Oscuro**, cubierto con una capa con capucha que escondía su recién estrenada piel blanquecina, estaba de pie sobre el felpudo que tenía el rostro de **Harry Potter**. Un paso por detrás, **Severus Snape** leía el cartel que los **Malfoy** habían pegado en la pared, justo encima del timbre: "_Se lanzarán maldiciones contra sangresucias y vendedores de enciclopedias_".

Se oyó jolgorio en la mansión **Malfoy**, y el paso de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta. Por fin se abrió, y la luz y un murmullo de voces parecían envolver la figura de **Draco Malfoy**, recortado en el umbral de la puerta. El chico miró al encapuchado y a la figura en la sombra detrás de él, y con voz arrogante dijo:

- Vaya disfraces más idiotas. Además, _Halloween_ ya pasó. ¡Largo! – y cerró de portazo.

La oscuridad y el silencio volvieron a la entrada.

- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin! –dijo **Snape**.

**Lord Voldemort** se giró hacia él.

- Quiero decir… -siseó **Snape**-, ¡diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

La voz de **Ron Weasley** sonó en la noche: "¡Eh! Qué injusticia…"

**Draco** volvió al gran salón, donde una numerosa agrupación de mortífagos pululaban por allí, devorando los canapés que los elfos domésticos les servían.

- ¿Quién era, querido? –le preguntó su madre.

- Dos idiotas disfrazados de personajes de **Star Wars** –y agarró una pasta chocolateada-. Uno iba de _**Lord Sirius**_ y el otro, no lo he visto muy bien, pero tenía unos pelos a lo _**Cheewaka**_.

En ese instante, la marca tatuada en el brazo de todos los mortífagos reunidos en el salón, se puso a zumbar. **Lucius Malfoy** le quitó la pasta a su hijo de un bofetón.

- ¿Sabes a quién le has dado un portazo, peazo de memo? – y corrió, tan veloz como le permitían sus alpargatas hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Abrir y hacer una exagerada reverencia, fue uno.

- Disculpe al elfo portero, mi señor, es su primer día.

- ¿Elfo portero? –murmuró la voz de **Voldemort** bajo la capucha, entrando en la casa-, hubiese dicho que era tu hijo **Draco**.

**Lucius** cerró la puerta tras **Voldemort**, dándole a **Snape** en las narices.

- Oh, no señor, **Draco** está en Hogwarts. Pase, pase… no sabe qué gran honor nos hace que la reunión se haga aquí, en nuestra humilde mansión.

- Nos hubiésemos reunido en casa de **Yaxley**, pero está haciendo obras en la cocina…

- ¿Le guardo la capa, maestro? –dijo **Draco** al lado del paragüero.

**Lord Voldemort** se giró hacia él. Pero **Lucius** apartó a su hijo de una patada y lo metió dentro del armario ropero.

- ¿No era **Draco** ese?

- No, no, señor… -dijo **Lucius**-. **Narcisa** y yo también le echamos tanto de menos que nos parece oírle y verle por todas partes.

**Lord Voldemort** entró en el gran salón de la casa. El murmullo de voces cesó. Los elfos con los canapés desaparecieron. Y todos los mortífagos se apartaron para que la figura encapuchada de **Voldemort** avanzara entre ellos hasta el puesto de honor, justo delante de la gran chimenea en la que crepitaba el fuego. **Lucius** se avanzó y retiró una pesada y ancestral silla.

- Ésta, mi señor, es el célebre trono de los **Malfoy**.

**Voldemort** no pareció impresionado. En realidad, bajo la capucha era imposible saber su reacción.

- El trono perteneció a mi padre, y antes a mi abuelo, y antes… -anunció **Lucius** que la apuntaba la silla con las manos, como una azafata muestra el premio en un programa de televisión.- todos los **Malfoy** han puesto en ella su trasero. Y su origen se remonta hasta el primer **Malfoy**.

Entonces **Lucius** corrió hacia la chimenea y señaló un retrato, justo encima, donde se veía a un tipo sentado en la misma silla que **Voldemort** tenía delante.

Ni a los mortífagos ni a **Voldemort** parecía impresionarles. Así que **Narcisa** se avanzó entre los mortífagos y dijo:

- El primer **Malfoy** tomó su ilustre apellido del nombre de unas galletas muy populares en su tiempo.

Y en el retrato, el primer **Malfoy**, sentado en la silla, se lanzó a la boca una galleta que masticó con afán.

Se produjo un silencio. **Lucius** reprendió a su esposa:

- Esa parte de la historia te dije que no la contases…

- Era para romper el hielo…

- En fin –dijo **Voldemort** avanzando hacia la silla-, pues me sentaré en tu histórica silla, **Lucius**… -y en voz más baja añadió- si esto te hace ilusión.

- No la usamos desde que **Draco** se hizo popó en ella.

**Voldemort** quedó quieto, petrificado en el aire, con el trasero apuntando en la silla.

- Pero de esto hace años –se apresuró a decir **Lucius**-, la hemos tenido guardada esperando una gran ocasión…como hoy.

- Empecemos –ordenó **Voldemort**-. Sentaos todos.

Todos los mortífagos corrieron a sus sitios.

- ¿Dónde está **Snape**? –preguntó **Yaxley**.

- Ese idiota no ha venido –farfulló **Lucius**.

- Venía conmigo –dijo **Voldemort**- justo detrás de mí.

Y se giró, como si quisiera comprobar que **Snape** estaba, aún, detrás de él. Y entonces se oyó un "¡crack!", y la silla de **Voldemort**, el ancestral y apolillado trono de los **Malfoy**, se partió bajo el liviano peso del **Señor Oscuro**. Y **Voldemort** quedó sentado en la fría losa piedra del suelo.

Cuando **Lucius** abrió la puerta de su casa, **Snape** estaba de pie sobre el felpudo con la cara de **Harry Potter**. Se apuntaba con la varita la nariz de la que ya había dejado de manar sangre.

- No te había visto, **Severus** –mintió **Lucius**.

- Ya… quizás en el próximo examen de Pociones, no vea el examen de **Draco** y me olvide ponerle nota.

- No te atreverás.

- Tu hijo tiene tantas ganas de llamar la atención en Hogwarts como **Potter**. Siempre buscando ser el centro de atención…

Y mientras hablaba, **Snape** se quitaba la capa de viaje y abría el armario ropero. ¡Y vio a **Draco** dentro!

- ¿Qué hace tu hijo aquí dentro?

**Lucius** cerró el armario de golpe.

- Nada, y yo no le he visto. Porque **Draco**…

- Es evidente que tienes problemas de vista, **Lucius**.

- …**Draco** está Hogwarts, hazme este favor… ya tengo bastantes problemas.

Y sacó una bolsita que sacudió en el aire mientras agarraba la mano de **Snape** y dejaba la bolsita en ella.

- ¿Qué es esto –preguntó **Snape**-, un soborno?

- No, es dinero para que te calles.

- Por un momento creía que intentabas sobornar a un profesor, **Lucius**. No se puede caer más bajo. Yo jamás aceptaría un soborno –dijo mientras se metía la bolsita en el bolsillo-, pero si es dinero…

- Ya…

- Lo hago para no hacerte un feo, **Lucius**… Aunque claro –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, aquí, en el bolsillo derecho, me desequilibra al andar… si tuviera otra bolsita en el bolsillo izquierdo…

**Lucius** sacó otra bolsita con dinero.

- ¿Ves? –dijo **Snape**-. Ahora mis bolsillos ya se han equilibrado…

- Pues venga -y agarrando del brazo a **Snape**, **Lucius** lo acercó hasta el salón, donde **Lord Voldemort** lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables contra la silla, hasta que el trono de los **Malfoy** se convirtió en serrín.

_Continuará…_

**--**

**Si te gusta el fic, díselo al autor (y si lo haces estando registrado, recibirás un reply de agradecimiento).**

**Dejar review NO otorga una reproducción a escala del trono de los Malfoy. Para ello, debes ponerte en contacto en la familia. Puedes hacerlo mandando una lechuga (que no lechuza) a Draco Malfoy. Record su emilio: Draco_no_es_gay_por_lo_general_ArrobatudineroPUNTOuk**


	4. El buzón de sugerencias

El buzón de sugerencias

--

- Bien, ahora ya estamos todos –dijo **Yaxley**. Y en voz baja, añadió-, y bien sentados.

**Lucius** lanzó una mirada de pena hasta el retrato de su antepasado, el primer **Malfoy**, que seguía comiendo galletas "malfoy" sentado en su legendaria –y ya desaparecida-, silla.

- Podemos empezar la reunión. La preside nuestro apreciado maestro…

**Voldemort**, escondido bajo la capucha, asintió.

- Como siempre –continuó **Yaxley**- **Snape** ejercerá de secretario, anotando todo cuánto se diga aquí.

Un leve murmullo de intranquilidad recorrió la sala.

- Ya sabéis –continuó **Yaxley**-, que todo cuanto **Snape** anote, no saldrá jamás de esta sala.

Y nadie le pareció extraño que dos docenas de lechuzas mensajeras rodearan a **Snape**, apunto para agarrar el pergamino que éste les entregase y salir disparadas hacía todos los rincones del mundo mágico.

- Empezaremos pasando lista –dijo **Yaxley**-. Cuando diga vuestros nombres, levantad la varita y decid "presente".

Cuando terminó de leer los nombres, **Yaxley** dijo:

- Recordad que si alguno no pudo venir, por enfermedad, a la anterior reunión, debe entregarme el justificante médico de **San Mungo**, o se le pondrá falta. Si alguno llega a las tres faltas de asistencia injustificada, no recibirá la cesta de Navidad…

- ¡y sufrirá la maldición _Crucio_! –dijo **Voldemort**.

Todos se echaron atrás en sus respectivas sillas, incluso el primer **Malfoy** al que se le cayó la galleta.

- Sí… bueno… **Severus**, ¿cuál es el primer punto del orden del día?

**Snape** sacó un pergamino y lo desplegó.

- Leer las sugerencias del buzón de sugerencias.

- Es cierto –siguió **Yaxley**-, hace unos meses, a petición de **Bellatrix** se aprobó la creación de un buzón de sugerencias para mejorar nuestra maléfica organización.

A **Yaxley** le pasaron una caja de zapatos con una ranura. La sacudió en el aire y dijo:

- Vaya, parece que tenemos sugerencias… -entonces abrió la caja y sacó un pergamino–. **Severus**, toma nota…

**Yaxley** desplegó el pergamino y se lo pasó a **Lord Voldemort** que lo leyó en voz alta:

- "_Qué gran idea ha tenido la bella y joven __**Bellatrix**__ con el buzón de sugerencias. Firmado B. L._"

Todos se giraron hacia **Bellatrix Lestrange**, que enrojeció un poco y dijo:

- Tiene las mismas iniciales que yo, ¿verdad?

- **Severus** no hace falta que anotes esta –y mientras **Snape** tachaba lo escrito, **Voldemort** agarró otra sugerencia y la leyó: "_Vendo escoba Nimbus 2007 de segunda mano. Precio a convenir. Preguntar por __**Dohlov**_". ¿Pero qué…?

- Bueno, es una sugerencia… -se excusó **Dohlov**.

- Oye –dijo un mortífago a su lado- ¿Cuánto pides por esa _Nimbus_?

- ¡Mi casa no es un mercadillo! –chilló **Lucius**.

- Gracias, **Lucius**…

- Doblo la mejor oferta –susurró **Lucius** hacia **Dohlov**.

- ¡Ya basta! –**Voldemort** lanzó el pergamino al fuego y cogió otro con cierta hostilidad. Leyó, con su voz cavernosa: "_Bruja aún joven busca mago maduro y sangre pura para amistad y lo que surja_" ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? Agarró otra sugerencia del buzón y rasgando el pergamino, la leyó: "_Tonto quien lo lea_".

Se puso en pie con tanta energía, que la silla en la que se encontraba sentado salió despedida hacia la chimenea. A **Lucius** se le escapó una lagrimilla.

**Snape**, que seguía garabateando con la pluma, repitió para sí:

-"_... quien lo lea_".

- Esto no lo apuntes, **Severus**.

- "_Esto no lo apuntes…_" ¿Eh? -levantó la vista-. Ah, perdón, perdón.

- Queda anulado el buzón de sugerencias –dijo **Voldemort** y agarrando la caja, la lanzó al fuego.- ¿Y ahora qué viene?

**Snape** consultó el siguiente punto del orden del día:

- Aprobación del presupuesto para el amigo invisible.

- ¡Menuda tontería! –dijo-, hablaremos de cosas importantes. Corre el rumor, seguro que os ha llegado, que me caí en un barreño de lejía y mi piel ha quedado más blanca que la barba de **Dumbledore**.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la mansión **Malfoy**, sólo se oía, a lo lejos, como viniendo del fondo de un armario ropero, la voz de **Draco** gimiendo: "¡Tengo sed!".

- ¡Pues es mentira! ¡Rumores infundados! Y si no, mirad… y decidme de qué color creéis que soy…

Y **Voldemort** alargó las manos, que asomaron, pálidas y blanquecinas por entre su capa. Y con las manos desnudas se echó atrás la capucha y un "Ooh" recorrió la sala al tiempo que la cabeza, blanca y sin cabello de **Voldemort**, reflejaba la luz de las velas y del fuego a sus espaldas.

- He decidido modificar mi aspecto para aterrorizar a mis enemigos –dijo **Voldemort**-, y por ello he adquirido este tono color…

- ¿Blanco? –murmuró alguien.

- ¡Hueso! –chilló **Voldemort**-. ¡ES COLOR HUESO, no blanco!

- Pero los huesos son blancos…

- ¡NOOOO! Soy unos ignorantes. Los huesos son color hueso. De ahí el nombre… Es como el azul cielo, ¿de que color es el cielo?

- ¿Azul?

- ¡NOOO! –**Voldemort** se desgañitaba- ¡Es azul cielo…!

- Pero el azul cielo, es azul...

- ¡QUE NO! EL AZUL CIELO ES AZUL CIELO. A ver tú, ¿de qué color es el azul cielo?

- ¿Azul cielo?

- ¡Exacto! Alguien que piensa, y ahora dime... ¿de qué color hueso soy yo?

- ¡Blanco!

***

Acabada la reunión, los mortífagos se iban despidiendo. **Dohlov**, abrió el armario ropero, agarró su abrigo y se lo puso.

- ¿Y al final? –preguntó **Dohlov** a **Yaxley** que tanteaba en el ropero buscando su capa de viaje- ¿de qué color dice que es?

- Y yo que sé, cuando han empezado a discutir sobre si el césped es color verde o color hierba, he desconectado... ¿qué demonios es esto? –dijo sacando a **Draco** colgado de una percha.

- ¿No es el hijo de **Lucius**?

- ¿Se ha… se ha ido ya el **Señor Oscuro**? –tartamudeó **Draco**.

- Sí, chico… tenía prisa, se ve que hoy aún no ha dado de comer a **Nagini**. Y luego la serpiente le roe los calcetines…

- Oye **Dohlov** –le llamó alguien- esa _Nimbus_ que vendes…

_Continuará…_


	5. En el hogar de Voldemort

En el hogar de Voldemort

El **Señor Oscuro** se apeó del taxi y, cruzando la acera con paso firme, se plantó ante el portal de su casa. Tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía, sacó su varita de entre sus ropajes, y apuntó con ella la pesada puerta.

_¿Qué poderosa magia oscura protegía la morada de __**Lord Voldemort**__? ¿Qué intrincados hechizos ocultaban el hogar del más poderoso mago oscuro?_

**Lord Voldemort** empujó la puerta con la varita, sin magia alguna, que se abrió despacio ante él. Y es que **Voldemort** había optado por no realizar ningún hechizo en la puerta. Demasiadas veces había aplicado complicados hechizos y luego, tras una reunión de _mortífagos_ con mucho alcohol, era incapaz de deshacer los hechizos y como no podía entrar, debía dormir en el felpudo, a pie de calle. Al amanecer, los _muggles_ que pasaban por la calle, lo confundían con un mendigo y le lanzaban algunas monedas. Y fue así como **Voldemort** había amasado una inmensa fortuna. (Lo que le permitía viajar en taxi. Algo que hoy en día sólo se pueden permitir los más ricos, y los taxistas, claro…).

Entró en su hogar y cerró tras de sí. Dio un paso hacia el perchero y notó que su pie se metía en algo húmedo y la vez cálido. Encendió la luz:

- ¡_Lumus_! –dijo, al tiempo que apretaba el interruptor junto a la puerta.

Vio que su pie derecho ya estaba dentro de la boca de **Nagini**.

- Quita, quita –dijo sacudiendo pie y serpiente en el aire.

Con la enorme serpiente tras sus pasos, **Voldemort** se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó un pedazo de carne pasada y maloliente, y una ramita de apio mustia. Se desplazó entonces hacia la salita, se dejó caer en el destartalado sofá (que le había regalado **Severus**) y encendió el televisor.

- Bueno **Nagini** –dijo-, a comer.

Y mientras él se zampaba la carne pasada y maloliente, dio a su serpiente de quince metros una ramita de apio mustia. Luego, se cubrió los pies con una pesada manta de cuadros llena de chinches y arnas (otro regalo de **Severus**), y se dispuso a ver su programa de televisión favorito: la tele-tienda.

"-Hola queridos telespectadores, soy **Lucius Malfoy**. Y hoy quisiera hablaros del nuevo producto para el cabello de _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_.

"_Pantene Pro-Voldemort_ es una marca líder dentro del tratamiento capilar y melenudo para magos y _muggles_. _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_ pertenece a la conocida compañía _Javón_, del clásico "_Javón llama a su mazmorra_".

"Sé que estáis pensando: ¿qué dice este tipo tan salao? ¡Os hablo de un producto fantástico y novedoso para nuestra melena lujuriosa! Pero más importante que mi charla, están los hechos. Por ello, haremos una demostración. A ver, ¿un voluntario? Sí, tú mismo chico. Aquí tenemos un joven anónimo, ¿cómo te llamas?

"- **Draco Malfoy**.

"¿El mismo apellido que yo? Seguro que alguien piensa: "¡Es un truco! Están compinchados!". Pero, ¿no es **Malfoy** un apellido corriente…?

- Puede... –dijo **Voldemort** arrellanándose en su sofá.

"¿Cuántos de vosotros no tiene un pariente que se apellida **Malfoy**? Sin ir más lejos, yo mismo; por extrañas casualidades, mi padre también se apellida **Malfoy**. Y si quisiéramos hacer trampa, no escogería a un chico que fuese pariente mío, ¿verdad? Os aseguro pues, que nunca en mi vida había visto a nuestro joven voluntario, ¿verdad que no, chico?

"- No, papá.

"Papá dice, jaja ¡qué bromista es el cabrón! Ahora pediremos la colaboración de nuestra bella azafata. Entra, **Narcisa**. Nuestra azafata **Narcisa** será la encargada de aplicarle el tratamiento reparador de puntas abiertas a nuestro joven voluntario.

"- ¿No hay agua, primero?

"Qué ingenioso es nuestro joven voluntario. No, chico. La línea seca de _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_ permite ser aplicada directamente. Procede, **Narcisa**… El producto completamente incoloro e inodoro se esparce por el cabello.

"- ¡Me pica, mamá! ¡Cómo pica….!

"¡Qué chistoso es el chico! Por supuesto que no pica. Mientras nuestro voluntario **Draco** disfruta del tratamiento…

"- Ay, cómo pica… ¡es una tortura!

"…Salgamos a hacer una pequeña encuesta a la calle.

**Cortinilla de magos y brujas de brillante melena al viento**

"- Estamos, seguros que lo habéis reconocido, en el callejón Diagón. Por allí vienen unos jóvenes. Hablemos con ellos: Perdona chico… ¿cómo te llamas?

"- ¿Le pregunta cómo se llama? ¿No ve que es **Harry Potter**?

"- No hablaba contigo pecoso, aparta… Dime tú, **Harry**, ¿cómo logras en tu cabello este efecto tan natural? Es casi como si no te peinases nunca.

"- Es que no se peina.

"- Señorita debe aprender a callarse, y ya puestos, debería cuidarse esas canas.

"- ¡Yo no tengo canas! ¡**Ron**! Dice que tengo canas… dime, ¿tengo canas?

"- Parecen un pequeño matrimonio, dejémosles. Dinos, **Harry**… ¿usas el gel para adolescentes de _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_?

"- Eh… pues no, **Hermione** tiene razón, no me… no me peino mucho.

"- Es tímido, el chico… no ha querido hacer publicidad, pero es evidente que este cabello tan natural y sano sólo se consigue con _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_…

"- Le digo que yo no uso…

"- Adiós chico, y sigue usando la línea juvenil _Pro-Voldemort_ y mantendrás durante mucho tiempo tu cabello sano y fuerte…

**Cortinilla de magos y brujas de brillante melena al viento**

"- Ahora estamos en las gradas del estadio de Wembley, en pleno partido de Quidditch. No hay ningún otro lugar donde podamos encontrar una variedad tan grande de magos. Los hay de un equipo, de otro, todos aficionados educados…

"- ¡Sal del medio, idiota, que nos tapas la visión!

"- Bueno, siempre hay algún exaltado. Ya me aparto, hombre… Hemos venido hasta aquí para, en esta mezcla de cabelleras, hablar de un problema serio: ¡el cabello graso! El cabello graso afecta a uno de cada diez magos y diez de cada un _muggle_. Por suerte, _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_ ha sacado recientemente un nuevo y maravilloso producto. **Yaxley**, nuestro cámara, nos hará un barrido por la grada a ver si descubrimos a alguien con el cabello graso…

_La cámara enfoca a la grada. Se ve a un grupo de unos cien magos, todos calvos menos uno. _

"- ¡Usted!

_Snape se levanta entre la multitud de calvos._

"- ¿Yo?

"- Sí, ¿sabe amigo que padece de cabello graso?

"- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Toda mi vida lo he llevado en el más absoluto secreto.

"- Amigo, ya no hace falta que sufras en silencio. _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_ te ayudará. El nuevo quitagrasa de _Pantene Pro-voldemort_ es efectivo en el 100% de los casos.

"- ¿El 100%, pero puede existir eso?

"- Lo es.

"- ¡Debe ser cosa de magia!

"- Amigos, ¿hay alguien en esta grada que haya probado el quitagrasa de _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_?

_Los cien magos calvos se levantan y gritan: "¡Yo!"_

"- Amigo, ya no tienes porque sufrir más de cabello graso en silencio. Sé como tus compañeros y usa el quitagrasa de _Pantene Pro-Voldemort_.

"- Oye, **Lucius**, todos estos son calvos…

"- Nomellames **Lucius**… jeje…

"- ¿Qué?

"- Corta, **Yaxley**, corta… Se supone que no me conoces, **Severus**…

**Cortinilla de magos y brujas de brillante melena al viento**

"-Ya estamos de vuelta a nuestro estudio. ¿Qué, **Narcisa**, cómo se ha portado nuestro joven voluntario? Ya veo que el tratamiento ha terminado. ¡En apenas unos minutos, queridos telespectadores! Dinos, **Draco**, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿No sientes una fresca y maravillosa sensación en el cabello?

"-Bueno… no sé… ¿eh? Ah, sí… es-tu-pen-da-y-ma-ra-vi-llo-sa…

"-Habla sin miedo **Draco**, que parece que lo estés leyendo, jajaja

"-Es que no me he puesto las lentillas y no veo bien el cartel…

"-¡El cartel! Jajaja, qué chistoso es el hijoputa. Venga, vete a jugar por ahí… Amigos: los niños y los borrachos no mienten. ¡_Pantene Pro-Voldemort_ es un producto estupefantástico para nuestras melenas! Para a adquirirlo sólo tienen…

"-¡Mamá, se me cae el cabello! ¡Se está cayendo…!

"-¡**Lucius**, ven! ¡Se le cae…!

Y la emisión se cortó aquí. Pero el **Señor Oscuro** ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, y vagaba por sus sueños de dominar el mundo. Y de mientras, **Nagini** le roía los calcetines.

-fin-

**

**Si te ha gustado este fanfic, ¡díselo al autor!**

**¿Quieres más? Consulta el perfil del autor**

**Si mandas tres códigos de barras de algún producto **_**Pantene Pro-Voldemort**_**, entrarás en el sorteo de un cactus. ¡Cuántos más mandes, más posibilidades tienes de pincharte con el premio!**


End file.
